Lies
by SassyAngel
Summary: AU Helga and Arnold are the best of friends but Helga moves away. But when she returns weird stuff starts happening to Arnold. Does Helga have something to do with it? And what is she hiding? Please R&R! H/A
1. Chapter 1: Thought I'd never see you aga...

Lies  
  
Chapter 1: I thought I'd never see you again  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HA! What so ever. All I own is my misspelling and plot.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
A ten year old boy was playing basketball in the driveway in front of his house.  
  
Then all of the sudden a girl jumps on his back yelling "Hiya Arnie did ya miss me?" she asked smiling as she jumped off.  
  
She was tall lighted skinned with long sun kissed blonde hair that reached to her waist which was tied in a ponytail.  
  
She also had big blue eyes. Arnold smiled "hey Helga" he said as he bounced the ball again, he was tall also with blonde hair that seemed to never stay in place with stunning green eye.  
  
"What's up?" he asked as he bounced the ball again, he looked up and Helga frowned.  
  
"Well I came to tell you that I'm moving to England cause of my dad's job" she said and looked up at him.  
  
Helga had been his best friend for years ever since preschool actually they were like brother and sister!  
  
"But you can't!" Arnold yelled and Helga smiled sadly, "I have to" she said and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Just promise to never forget me" she whispered while hugging him and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
She smiled once more and ran home, but when she reached the end of the driveway she smiled and waved. Then turning around she walked away….from his life forever. But he never would forget Helga with her smiles that cheered everyone up and her laughter, he would never forget her, never.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Arnold now seventeen looked up at the clock impatiently waiting for it to signal to the end of the day. He sighed again then he heard the sweet sound of the bell.  
  
He raced out of the room barely hearing the teacher yell "have a great summer break!" because he was half way down the hall. Quickly he ran to locker and throwing his books inside.  
  
Then he ran the hallway dodging people as they walked by, finally he reached the parking lot and walked straight to his red convertible.  
  
He quickly climbed in and sped all the way home.  
  
Once at home he dropped his stuff on the kitchen table and got a glass of Orange juice.  
  
"Hey Arnie back from school already?" his mom asked cheerfully while she was folding laundry.  
  
Arnold was about to answer when the phone, he shrugged and continued to raid the refrigerator.  
  
His mom came back minutes later smiling "Oh Arnold guess who moved back!" said happily.  
  
"That's great mom tall me later bye!" he said walking out the door quickly.  
  
Arnold began to play basketball in the driveway while waiting for his friends to arrive.  
  
His mom poked her head out the door "Oh Arnold! Please be home by six we're going to have dinner with friends" she yelled and when back inside.  
  
He continued to play basketball when he felt someone jump on his back and yell in a British accent "I'm back did ya miss me Arnie?" the person asked cheerfully.  
  
Arnold turned around and was met by beautiful blue eyes he gasped and took a step back, she was tall light skinned slender had curves in all the right places sort of busty she long Blonde hair the reached past her butt and was let down and held by two hair clips, and long shapely legs.  
  
"H-H-Helga?" he asked stunned, "In the flesh Arnoldo" she said smiling and he hugged her tightly "I missed you so much!" Arnold exclaimed when he released her.  
  
She smiled warmly "so how's life?" She asked casually as she sat on the ground.  
  
"Okay he said as he joined her on the ground, "so how was England?" he asked.  
  
Helga paused as if remembering something bad but then recovered and answered "okay, sort of cold but I made a lot of friends.  
  
She answered and smiled "well I have to help my parents unpack I'll talk to ya later!" she said as she ran off to her house.  
  
Arnold smiled never thinking he would see her again.  
  
AN: Okay here's chapter one I know I'm a horrible writer but please review that's all I want please! 


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

Chapter 2: Dinner  
  
Helga sighed as she flipped through the channels as nothing good seeming to catch her eye. She sighed again as she finally decided on watching MTV, she started wondering when the family would arrive. "DING DONG!" the doorbell rang and Helga jumped up from her seat and answered it with a smile in her face. "Hi!" she said as the family filed into the living room. They weren't a big family actually there was the mom and dad and then Arnold. "We brought dessert for you" the mom said as she handed Helga a cake pan. "Thanks" Helga said as she walked into the kitchen and placed it on the counter. She then walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled "they're here!" and walked back to the living room to entertain the family. She smiled "well you can sit down" she said pointing to the two leather couches, they nodded and silently sat down.  
  
"Carol, John!" Helga heard her mom yelled as she walked into the living hugging Arnolds' mom and dad. Helga and Arnold back out not wanting to get in the way of the reunion. Helga lead the way up to her room where it was decorated nicely better all that pink, Arnold thought remembering Helega's favorite childhood color. Helga's room was carpeted a nice shade of soft pastel blue, her walls were a dark blue , her bed was big with a white blanket. She had a dresser with loads of makeup neatly set up, with a mirror in front of the dresser. She had a TV with a VCR and DVD; she also had a computer and big stereo system. She also had a few painting and posters scattered around the room. Helga sighed and flopped on her bed staring at the ceiling; Arnold sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the ground. "So Arnoldo how's life going for ya?" she asked while she continued to stare at the ceiling, Arnold shrugged "okay, hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to the pool with me tomorrow?" Arnold asked. Helga sat up "sure it beats staying in the house all summer" Helga said smiling. "Hey wanna go down stairs I think the touchy reunion is over" Arnold said and smiled "I'll race ya!" she yelled as she was half way down the hall "hey no fair you cheated!" Arnold yelled after her as she laughed. Once they reached they stopped to catch their breaths, "when was the last time we did that?" Arnold asked as he leaned against the wall watching Helga. "I don't know I think when we were six, we started to grow out of it" she answered. "Come on lets go eat" Helga said and they looped arms not noticing each other blush. This was going to be a beautiful friendship..again. AN: Okay so they're a little OOC. But I'll fix it! R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3: Weird things are happening

Chapter 3: weird things are happening  
  
"Brrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg!!!"  
  
The sound of Helga's alarm clock greeted her cheerfully. Helga sleepily knocked the clock over making it stop suddenly. Stretching she rose out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, where she took her shower. She stood their half asleep as she let the warm water run over her body waking her slowly. After washing herself, she stepped out.  
  
In her room she grabbed her brush and began to brush her wet tangled hair. She went through her dresser until finding her blue bikini putting that on, she packed her bag with a towel extra clothes and sunscreen. She then put on shorts and a pink tank top on top of her bikini. Running down stairs, she grabs a muffin and gulps down orange juice, slipped on her flip- flops and ran out the door yelling "going to the pool with Arnold bye!"  
  
Running across the street she knocked on Arnold's backdoor.  
  
"Well Hi Helga!" Arnold's mom greeted happily, "Hi is Arnold up?" Helga asked.  
  
"No, he's still asleep," he mom explained.  
  
"May I wake him up?" Helga asked smiling mischievously.  
  
"Sure" she said and Helga ran up the stairs.  
  
Helga opened the door quietly she peeked her head in, and smiled, they he lay cover tossed snoring loudly, only in boxers.  
  
Clothes and trash lay on the ground, watching where she stepped she tip- toed to his bed, and whispered.  
  
"Hey Arnold" she said, "Hmmmm?" he replied.  
  
"Do you know who this is?" she asked, trying hard not to laugh,  
  
"Nope." He replied.  
  
"I guess you'll have to find out," she said dropping her book bag.  
  
Arnold's eyes shot open "wait!" He yelled,  
  
"Too late!!" she yelled as she jumped into the air and landed on his back knocking the wind out of him.  
  
Giggling Helga rolled off as Arnold caught his breath.  
  
"I can't believe you remembered that!" Arnold exclaimed and laughed. "Me too!" she agreed.  
  
Helga lay beside Arnold laughing, stopping they turned to each other and stared into each others eyes. They started to move forward when Helga pulled away.  
  
"You should get ready for the pool" she whispered,  
  
Arnold nodded and rolled out of bed, grabbing his trunks and a shirt as he went to the bathroom. Helga sighed and stared at the ceiling, 'what were you thinking? You can't fall for him, not when you're a-'but her thoughts were interrupted when Arnold came into he room.  
  
"You ready to go?" he asked.  
  
Helga nodded and got up.  
  
"So who's driving?" Helga asked when they got outside.  
  
"I will" Arnold offers as he waved his keys.  
  
Arnold and Helga sat silently as they drove to the pool; the only noise was the sound of the radio.  
  
"Here we are" Arnold announced, as they pulled up to the parking lot.  
  
They climbed out and entered the pool.  
  
Arnold dived in head first; Helga sat on the edge and let her feet dangle. Arnold crept behind Helga slowly,  
  
"Boo!" He yelled and pushed her.  
  
Helga shrieked, as she surfaced Arnold was rolling on the ground with laughter; she quickly grabbed his foot and yanked him into the pool.  
  
Arnold surfaced, and dunked Helga playfully. As Helga surfaced, she smiled at Arnold.  
  
All of a sudden Arnold disappeared.  
  
Helga looked under water, and saw him being dragged down by a person in a wet suit.  
  
Helga resurfaced got a big gulp of air and swam after him.  
  
Arnold was twisting a turn to get free reaching desperately for Helga's hand, finally he went unconscious  
  
Helga finally got Arnold and brought him to the surface.  
  
"Help!!" she screamed,  
  
A lifeguard came to her instantly and took Arnold.  
  
Helga dove back down, to figure out whom person in swim suit was, Helga looked around until she spotted him/she ( whatever you want to call it). Swimming towards the bottom of the pool.  
  
The swimmer looked back at Helga as if to laugh at her and then out of nowhere a trapped door appeared and the person swam through it.  
  
Helga soon resurfaced and quickly swam towards Arnold who was now up.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked and knelt besides him.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" he said a little shaken.  
  
"You wanna go home?" she asks Arnold nodded eagerly and they made their way to the exit.  
  
"Arnold why was that person after you?" Helga asked, Arnold shrugged, Helga could tell he was hiding something but she decided to keep her mouth shut, and continued to walk towards the car.  
  
AN: Okay that's chapter 3!!!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!!! 


End file.
